SasoIta Fanfic
by Heartless-x-Love
Summary: {STORY ON HOLD}A yaoi fanfic based on my deviantart username. Follow Itachi and Sasori through the ups and downs of their relationship. Rated M for language, sexual themes and character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**IxHell'sAngels: Konichiwa! What you are about to read is my first attempt at a Yaoi (boyxboy) Fanfic with a couple based on my deviantart username (sasoriitachisan) can you guess who the couple is? **

**Ehehe please read and review with 'constructive criticism' and enjoy the product of a mind that lives in the gutter 90% of the time XD**

**I nearly forgot *face palm* I do not own Naruto because if I did Hidan, Itachi, Asuma, Deidara, Jiraiya, Pein, Yondaime and Sasori WOULD NOT HAVE DIED T-T**

" " **= regular speech, ' ' = thoughts, **_**italics = **_**whispering, **non-bold **= singing.**

**Sasori : 18**

**Itachi : 13**

**Pein : 23**

**Konan : 20**

**Hidan : 18**

**Kakuzu : 21**

**Orochimaru : 21**

**Deidara : 17**

**Tobi : 16**

**Kisame : 18**

**Zetsu : 19**

**-x-**

**Chapter One: Newbie**

**(Sasori's POV)**

"**Sasori?" I sighed when I heard Pein knock on my door. "Yes leader-sama" "I wish to speak with you so come to the meeting room in five minutes" "will do sir" I replied re-focussing on my latest masterpiece. It was a puppet in the likeness of my mother. I stopped as I felt my heart cylinder contract in pain. 'I have got to stop thinking of her like that' I commanded myself as I put my screwdriver away in a draw. I carefully placed my creation on my desk and put my coat on and locked my door behind me. **

**When I arrived at the meeting room I saw that all the Akatsuki were there 'that's not a good sign'. I took my place at the table and it was then I noticed there were six other people instead of five. Pein was sitting at the head of the table, on his right was Konan, sitting across from her was Hidan. On his left was Kakuzu and on his left, and my right, was Orochimaru. It was the person sitting between Pein and Hidan that now drew my attention.**

**He seemed no older than thirteen, had black hair tied in a ponytail and had striking red eyes. I looked away from his gaze and saw the look on Orochimaru's pale face. It was one of obsession, 'beware brat' I thought as Pein opened his mouth to speak. **

"**Now that Sasori has joined us I think it would be good to introduce to you all the newest member of Akatsuki" he said waving his hand in the kids direction. "This is Itachi Uchiha, only he and his brother escaped the massacre of the Uchiha clan" everyone looked at Itachi. I saw Konan wipe a tear from her eye 'for God's sake woman everyone knows the Uchiha's had it coming' I thought looking back at the kid.**

**He'd bowed his head at the mention of his family. "Now I think we should introduce ourselves" Pein said turning to the brat "I'm Pein and I'm the leader of Akatsuki" Konan spoke next "I'm Konan and don't worry honey we'll look after you" she smiled and the kid made an attempt to smile back. Hidan was next 'here we go' "welcome to the fucking club kid, I'm Hidan and I fucking swear to Jashin we'll kill the fuckers who killed your family" Pein shook his head "calm down Hidan". **

"**I'm Kakuzu, just ignore Hidan and you'll be fine" the kid nodded. "Welcome Itachi, my name isss Orochimaru" I could have kicked him for sounding turned on at the mere sight of the kid. 'Wait why can't I kick him?' I rammed my foot into his shin and smiled when he yelped and fell off his chair. "Welcome brat, my name is Sasori and a word of advice keep away from Orochimaru if you know what's good for you".**

**I ignored the glare coming from the snake-man and returned to assessing what powers the kid might have. Pein cleared his throat "thank you Sasori, now Itachi you will be partnered with Sasori as long as you are in this organization and he will show you the ropes" "what?" I exclaimed glaring at Pein, "you heard me Sasori, you are all dismissed" he said looking at Konan with a glint in his eye 'man we won't be able to sleep very well tonight' I inwardly complained getting up.**

"**Come on brat" I said to the kid "I 'spose I'd better show you around the base". He nodded and followed me out the door. I pointed out what each of the doors lead to and who slept in which room, before leading the kid back to my room. "As you're partnered with me you will share my room" I said opening the door. I mentally celebrated the fact I had pressured Kakuzu into letting me buy a king-sized bed, coz the kid is gonna have to share with me. "Do you have any possessions with you?" I asked looking down at Itachi, I noticed he was wearing an Akatsuki coat already, which he stuck his hand inside and pulled out a broken picture frame.**

"**I've only got this Sasori-sama" he said handing it to me. I looked at it and saw it was a photo of him and three other people. "It's my family" he said as I handed it back to him 'why is my heart cylinder hurting again?' I looked over at my desk, focussing on the photo frame sitting there. I sighed "it may be hard to believe brat but I know exactly how you feel" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "You do?" he asked rubbing his eyes furiously to clear the tears. "Yes, when I was younger my parents were killed while on a mission".**

**The kid just stared at me; I cleared my throat "well you can have the left side of the bed and use the bedside table on that side a…" "I'm sharing the bed with you!" he exclaimed "yes you are brat; I'm not a pervert like Orochimaru so I won't touch you if you don't want me too, and do not interrupt me when I'm speaking" he looked at the floor "hai Sasori-sama". 'Jeez now look what you've done' "sorry brat I'm not used to this sort of thing, just bear with me okay?" he nodded and then moved over to the bed and placed his picture on his table.**

**I watched him as he began looking around the room. He paused at my desk. He was looking at the picture "who are they?" he asked in a small voice. I came up next to him and picked the photo up "the little boy is me and the man and woman are my parents" I said running my thumb over my mothers face. I heard a tiny rumble and looked down at Itachi with a smile "come on brat let's get something to eat" I said placing the picture back on the desk. "Hai Sasori-sama" Itachi replied.**

**We arrived at the kitchen and I mentally groaned; Orochimaru was in the room. "Orochimaru" I said in acknowledgement as I went to the fridge. I kept an eye on him and Itachi as I rummaged around for something to eat. I gave a sigh of relief when Orochimaru left without harming Itachi 'what the hell is wrong with me, I've only just met the kid and yet I feel protective and close to him already'. I shook my head and straightened up with a plate of left-overs. **

"**The plates are in the cupboard above the sink" I told the brat "cutlery is in the top drawer" I placed the food on the table. Itachi returned with two plates and the cutlery, and sat down. "Is that enough for you?" I asked placing a couple of sausages and a bit of mashed potato on his plate, "that's plenty thankyou Sasori-sama". I sighed as I dished some food onto my plate "you don't have to keep calling me sama you know brat". He looked at me with his eyebrows raised "really? Hidan told me I had to call you sama" he skewered a sausage.**

**I laughed "well brat remember what Kakuzu said earlier about ignoring Hidan" "I think he must have some mental problem so don't worry about him, he'd have your back in battle". I watched the kid as he ate his food, he seemed like a lost soul and every time Hidan made a loud noise in his room the poor kid nearly fell off his chair. Finally he finished eating and, without me having to tell him, he put both our plates in the dishwasher. I led the way back to my…our room and told him to lock the door. "Don't worry I'm not gonna try anything, I'm just making sure Orochimaru doesn't try anything" I said when Itachi began looking slightly scared. I took my coat off and slung it over the back of my chair.**

**I heard a gasp "no you're not seeing things brat" I said turning back around to find Itachi staring open mouthed at my wooden torso. Using my stomach coil, I pulled his coat off and threw it over the chair as well, then opened the door to my bathroom. "Stop staring brat and get in the shower" I said retracting the coil and taking my shoes off. "H-hai" he stammered stepping through the door, I told him where the towels were and shut the door. I sighed and went to my desk and picked up his coat. I meant to put it into my wardrobe but got caught up in the scent that clung to it. I took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh scent of Itachi.**

'**Now I know why I feel protective of the brat' I thought to myself as I hung both coats up in the wardrobe 'you're in love with him'. I shook my head to dispense the stupid thought, I'd only just met the kid, and love at first sight isn't true…isn't it? I heard the water shut off and a few minutes later the bathroom door open. I turned around and saw Itachi just standing there in a towel with his half-dried hair hanging loose around his pale shoulders. I raised an eyebrow "what's wrong?" he looked at the floor before looking up again. "I don't have anything else to wear" he mumbled looking at the floor again.**

**I sighed and went to the wardrobe. "See if that'll fit brat" I said throwing him one of my baggy shirts I didn't wear anymore. As an after thought I threw him a pair of boxers as well. "Thank you Sasori" he said quietly twenty minutes later. I turned back around and stifled a laugh at how the kid looked. The shirt hung nearly to his knees and his hair was slightly mussed from dressing. "Would you like a hair brush?" I asked moving over to my desk and sitting down. "Yes please" he replied coming closer and closer. I pulled him down so he was sitting on my lap and smiled slightly as a red blush spread over his nose.**

"**Remember I said I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want me too?" he nodded and I turned him so his back was facing me. I slowly ran the brush through his damp locks, making sure I didn't pull his beautiful hair. As I was placing the brush back on my desk I noticed Itachi's body was shaking ever so slightly. I rubbed my hand on his back "what's the matter Itachi?" I asked using his name for once. He turned back to me and I saw his eyes were full of tears "m-my m-mother used to b-brush my hair l-like that before I w-went to bed" he said attempting to get off my lap.**

**I caught hold of his wrist and pulled him close. "Let it out kid" I said rubbing his back again "just let the tears come I don't care". For the next half an hour he did so and I didn't mind at all, I'd done the same thing when I'd been told by my grandmother that my parents had died on their mission 'that's why you feel attached to the boy, you're similar'. Eventually the tears stopped and Itachi became quiet. I looked down and saw his eyes were beginning to close so I gently picked him up and carried him to the bed. I placed him on it and pulled the covers up to his chin. He rolled onto his side and I quickly changed into a pair of boxers and crawled in my side and used my stomach cable to turn off the light. **

**I laid down facing Itachi and was somewhat surprised when he scooted close to me. "Would you mind holding me 'till I fall asleep?" he asked in a tiny voice. I was shocked but raised my right arm so he could get closer. "Of course I wouldn't mind" I said as Itachi snuggled right up to my chest. I put my arm down and I rested on hi small waist. I gently kissed his forehead "goodnight brat" I said closing my eyes. I felt Itachi place a feather light kiss on my chest "goodnight danna". I was to tired to think about why he'd called me that and so we drifted off into the peaceful and untroubled world of sleep.**

**-x-**

**IxHell'sAngels: Finally chapter one is done with, so you likey so far? I thought I'd make the first chapter simple and clean, no smut at all. don't worry though if you like shota I'm going to put it in chapter two.**

**I have one thing more to say. **

**IF YOU NO LIKE YAOI, YOU NO READ! **

**I SWEAR TO JASHIN ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN YOU IN HELL! **

**Until chapter two,**

**Arigato ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

IxHell'sAngels: Well here I am again, with chapter two of my story. So the story so far is: Itachi joins Akatsuki and gets partnered with Sasori, Sasori gives him a tour of the base, Sasori comforts Itachi when he's upset about his family, and they go to bed snuggled up together. Towards the end of the chapter there is going to be a sex scene so I ask you not to flame or give bad reviews because you might not like it. Also in this chapter there's going to be a song (Hero-Enrique Iglesias) and I do NOT own the lyrics.

" " = regular speech, ' ' = thoughts, _italics _= whispers, **bold** = singing, **"bold speaking"** = Pein's mental speak (new addition)

Pein: 23

Kakuzu: 21

Orochimaru: 21

Konan: 20

Zetsu: 19

Hidan: 18

Kisame: 18

Sasori: 18

Deidara: 17

Tobi: 16

Itachi: 13

-x-

Chapter Two: I Can Be Your Hero

Itachi POV

I woke up first the next morning and the first thing I noticed was Sasori's arm draped over my waist. I blushed before gently moving Sasori's arm and going into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Sasori's shirt was crumpled and my hair looked like a haystack. I spent a few minutes trying to tame my hair before going back into the bedroom. I was about to wake Sasori and ask him for a brush, when I spied the one he'd used on my hair last night. I tiptoed over to Sasori's desk and picked up the brush. I began to run the stiff bristles through my long hair and sat down in Sasori's chair; and stared at the picture of Sasori and his parents. I continued to brush my hair even though all the tangles were gone and it was silky smooth. I was lost in the memory of my parents.

Sasori POV

I yawned and stretched my arms out. When my hands found air I opened my eyes and saw Itachi was staring at the picture on my desk. In the shaft of light coming through the curtains he seemed to glow. 'It's true after all' I thought to myself 'love at first sight does exist'. I sat up and was about to speak to Itachi when I heard Pein's voice in my head **"Sasori I have your next mission ready so come to my office now"** I sighed and got up. "Itachi" I said and the boy turned around very quickly. "Leader-sama wants me so I want you to stay here until I come back okay?" he nodded. I threw on my coat and put my shoes on. "Don't panic but I'm going to lock the door okay, I don't want Orochimaru hurting you" he nodded again. It was then I decided to throw all caution to the wind and I moved over to him. I lent down and gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips before exiting the room and locking the door.

Itachi POV

"Don't panic but I'm going to lock the door okay, I don't want Orochimaru hurting you" Sasori said after he'd put his coat and shoes on. I nodded and then Sasori came towards me. My eyes opened wide when he gently kissed me on the lips before leaving the room and locking the door. "What was that about?" I said to the empty room as I placed the brush back on Sasori's desk. I looked about the room in a slightly bored state. I got up and looked about for my coat. Sasori had taken his out of the wardrobe so maybe it was in there. I opened the doors and nearly fell over. Hanging up in the wardrobe were four Sasori's. "What on earth?" I wondered aloud as I stared at the perfectly made forms. I looked about the room as though expecting Sasori to pop out from somewhere and then I reached out my hand.

Sasori POV

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' I couldn't believe some brat from Konoha would be able to get underneath my skin like that 'I love him and I would do anything to protect him' I shook my head to erase these thoughts as I came upon Pein's door. I knocked and waited impatiently for him to open the door. "Come in Sasori" he said as he stepped away from the door. "Thank you Leader-sama" I replied standing in front of his desk. Pein went behind his desk and opened a draw "your mission is to travel to Konoha and gather information regarding the Uchiha massacre". I opened my mouth to ask why but Pein cut me off "Konoha may think Akatsuki are responsible and send their trackers after us, and with Itachi the way he is he would be a liability" I closed my mouth "you leave for Konoha in ten minutes and I expect you back by tonight". I made a small bow and Pein handed me a small scroll. Pein made a dismissive gesture with his hand and I left the room and headed back up the hall.

Itachi POV

I forced my hand to touch one of the Sasori's and I was surprised at how smooth it was. I stood staring at them like a crazy-person for a while before locating my coat. I went into the bathroom without closing the doors and proceeded to have a shower. As I was drying off I heard the door unlock and then, a few seconds later, lock again. I knew it was Sasori so I didn't panic and put the boxers back on; and then my pants and coat. I hung my towel up and opened the bathroom door. As I closed it I saw Sasori hunched over at his desk. "Danna?" I moved up to his side. "I have a solo mission in ten minutes brat" he said lifting his head to meet my gaze "and I'm worried about leaving you alone with Orochimaru". 'I wonder if he knows how much pain I can see in his eyes?' I thought. My thoughts were disrupted by Sasori's arm wrapping around my waist.

Sasori POV

I smiled inwardly at the look on Itachi's face when I wrapped my arm about his waist. "Promise me that you'll keep away from Orochimaru?" he nodded and I pulled him onto my lap. "Good brat" I half-cooed as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Danna?" I chuckled at the question in his voice. "Remember how I kissed you before?" I asked leaning closer. "Well I'd like to do that again, if you don't mind that is?" he slowly nodded and I gently held Itachi's head in my hands. I moved slowly so I didn't spook him and placed my mouth on his. His eyes went wide for a moment before they closed and he curled his fingers around my hair. I gently ran my tongue over his lips and they parted, allowing me to explore the warm cavern. **"When you're finished Sasori, you have a mission to complete" **I pulled away from Itachi and frowned at the ceiling. "Danna, what's wrong?" I looked down at Itachi to see a slightly hurt look on his face. "Not you brat, there's nothing wrong with you, I just got reminded about my mission rather rudely". I wrapped my arms around him and stood up. "Now listen carefully brat, Orochimaru will try anything to get near to you whether you want him to or not, so try to stay with the others so he can't touch you okay?" I asked kissing him on the forehead before putting him down. "Hai, danna" he replied hugging me around the waist "have a good mission". I felt a strange sensation in my heart cylinder that I hadn't felt since I was a little boy. I felt love towards Itachi and nothing on earth would be able to take that away. I began to organize the things I would need for my mission. After my bag was packed I opened the wardrobe and pulled out a large scroll. "What's on that danna?" Itachi asked when I placed it carefully on the ground. "It's the puppet form I use when I go on missions" I explained twisting my hands into complex seals. I placed my hand on the open edge of the scroll and in a puff of smoke there stood Hiruko, one of my greatest masterpieces. I smiled at the look of awe on Itachi's face and opened the puppet up, and placed my bag inside. "I'll be back tonight brat so stay out of trouble" I said leaning down and placing a kiss on Itachi's cheek, before I climbed into Hiruko and closed the hatch. "Could you open the door please?" I asked Itachi, he bobbed his head and ran to the door. I brushed gently past him as I exited our room and made my way down the hall to the hidden entrance to the base. _"I love you brat be safe"_ I whispered before heading off in the direction of Konoha.

Itachi's POV

With Sasori gone until tonight I was at a loss for what to do. "I'll go see what the others are up to" I decided out loud and I opened the door. On my way to the living room I did as Sasori told me, I kept an eye out for Orochimaru. I peeked around every corner in case he was there. I passed the kitchen, the living room and the meeting room but no-one was there. "_Where is everyone_?" I then went past everyone's rooms, only to find they were empty as well. "_Not fair_" I ended up heading towards Leader-sama's door, the only door I hadn't passed yet. I lent against the wall facing the door and activated my Sharingan. I could see through the walls of the room and the sight of another empty room nearly brought a tear to my eye. Without de-activating my Sharingan I headed back to the living room. I sat down and picked up the remote. I flicked through the channels until I found some cartoons I liked. As I'd already checked the room without the Sharingan I didn't feel it necessary to check again. I was so absorbed in the cartoons I became completely oblivious to everything else. It wasn't until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that I realised the was someone in the room, and not a someone I wanted to be alone with. I stood up and quickly turned around. "Hello Itachi, where's Sasori?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk on his face. "He's on a mission" I replied backing away from him, "really, well that means we are the only ones left in the base because everyone else is away on missions as well". My legs felt like jelly as Orochimaru slunk towards me with an unpleasant look on his face. I began backing out of the room and once I reached the door I ran for it. I nearly made it to Sasori's room before I felt Orochimaru's hands grab my shoulders and spin me around to face him. "_While the cat's away the mice will play_" he whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

He pushed me up against the wall and held my hands above my head with one of his and opened my coat with the other. "Please…don't!" I could feel a few tears start sliding down my face but the look on Orochimaru's face told me he was not going to stop until he'd had enough. He just smirked and ran his fingers over my chest. I couldn't help but notice that his coat was open already and the seams of his pants were being tested severely. He pressed his body against mine began kissing my neck. I tried to break his hold but it was no use, I wasn't going anywhere. The tears were pouring from my eyes now 'no wonder Sasori told me to stay away from him' and then I had to bite my tongue to stop a cry from escaping as Orochimaru put his free hand down the front of my pants. "_My aren't we a big boy_" he wrapped his hand around my member causing me to gasp. He began moving his hand and then he mashed his lips to mine, he was much rougher than Sasori and I didn't like it one bit. As this was the first time anything like this had happened to me I climaxed quickly, all over Orochimaru's hand. He removed his hand from my pants and looked at it for a moment, and then to my complete horror he licked his hand clean. "I wanted you to do something for me but some of the others have returned from their missions so we shall continue this another time" Orochimaru released my hands and slunk away around the corner.

I didn't want any of the others to see me this way so I hurried to Sasori's door and locked it. I shrugged my coat off and went into the bathroom. I took one look at the stain on my pants and I dropped down in front of the toilet and proceeded to throw my guts up. When I had nothing left in my stomach I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet, and turned the shower on. I stripped off my now sticky pants and boxers and threw them in the shower before stepping in myself. I used nearly a whole cake of soap trying to remove the mess from my clothes and myself, not to mention trying to remove any trace of Orochimaru from my body. An hour after I got in the shower I emerged and hung my clothes up over the shower rail. I rubbed myself vigorously with a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I opened Sasori's wardrobe and hunted around for another pair of boxers that would fit me. Eventually I found a pair, which I quickly put on before putting my coat back on. I hung my towel up and sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at the picture of my family until I heard a key in the lock of the door. I turned around when the door closed and was locked again. "Did you have a good mission danna?" I managed to say through the threat of more tears. "It was uneventful…what's wrong Itachi?" Sasori sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around my shoulders. "I tried to do what you said but I couldn't stop him…" I burst into tears and leant into Sasori's chest and let the tears flow again.

Sasori's POV

I could feel the anger begin to rise "what did he do?" I asked as gently as I could. Itachi looked up at me "h-he pinned m-me against the w-wall and p-put his hand d-down my p-pants". "I'm sorry I left you here with him," I said wrapping my arms around Itachi completely. I kissed the top of his head and decided to sing something I had heard on the radio.

**Would you dance**

**If I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run**

**And never look back?**

**Would you cry**

**If you saw me crying?**

**And would you save my soul, tonight?**

**Would you tremble**

**If I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh please tell me this.**

**Now would you die**

**For the one you loved?**

**Hold me in your arms, tonight?**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Would you swear**

**That you'll always be mine?**

**Or would you lie?**

**Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in to deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care…**

**You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**Oh, I just want to hold you.**

**I just want to hold you.**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care…**

**You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**And I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.**

"I won't let him do that again okay?" he nodded "would you like some ice cream to cheer you up?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down Itachi's back. I heard a small laugh come from Itachi "what flavours are there?" he asked wiping his eyes on his coat sleeve. "Well there's chocolate, strawberry, choc-fudge, and berry-bonanza" "can I have berry-bonanza and choc-fudge?" he asked with a sniff. "Of course you can, now go wash your face while I get the ice-cream" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Okay danna" he replied before bounding to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes when I found Orochimaru was in the kitchen. 'Resist killing him' I chanted in my head, I got a bowel and spoon, and opened the freezer. "How is he?" I turned around with two tubs of ice-cream and glared at Orochimaru. "How dare you do that to Itachi" I growled resisting the urge to slam his face into the wall. I began spooning the ice-cream into the bowl "why, have you claimed him for yourself?" I couldn't resist any longer, I extended my stomach cable so fast Orochimaru didn't realize it was coming until he found himself flat against the wall, face first. I returned the ice cream to the freezer, retracted my stomach cable and stalked past Orochimaru without speaking to him.

I went back down the hall and relocked the door behind me. I turned around and saw Itachi sitting at my desk looking at the photo. "Here you are" I said placing the bowel down in front of him. "Thanks danna" he said before picking up the spoon. I kissed the top of his head before removing my shoes and coat. I half shut the bathroom door and turned around to see Itachi's clothes hanging up. I curled my fingers into a fist so tight that my nails gouged little marks in the wood. I pulled the clothes down and found they were nearly dry, so I rehung them on the towel rack. I turned the water on, stripped off and stood under the hot stream. While I was washing my hair I was thinking of ways to delicately approach the subject of enjoyable touching (for lack of a better word) with Itachi. I was still thinking about it when I got out of the shower. I rubbed my body dry and pulled my boxers on. I quickly gave my hair a rough rub with the towel so it wasn't dripping and hung my towel up. I went back into the room and found Itachi was brushing his silky hair. I watched him for a moment before sitting on the bed.

"Come on Itachi, it's bedtime for little Akatsuki members" I saw him roll his eyes before taking his coat off and putting the brush down; and climbing onto the bed next to me. "Itachi I'm going to do something and I want you to squeeze my hand if it gets too much okay?" Itachi nodded and placed his hand in mine. I slowly inclined my head and placed my mouth over his, he seemed fine with that so I moved onto kissing him like I'd done earlier this morning. Itachi closed his eyes and I heard a little moan, so I started kissing his neck. I slowly manoeuvred Itachi so he was lying on his back and gently ran my hand up his chest. I felt him shiver as I gently caressed his pale chest. "That feels nice danna" Itachi mumbled, curling his fingers around my hair. "Itachi, if you start to feel uncomfortable just say so and I'll stop" I said and, after his nod of agreement, I slowly moved my hand under the waistband of his boxers.

Itachi's eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he started moaning again. I gently caressed his member; keeping an eye on his face to gauge his reaction. He was still okay with everything. I removed my hand from his boxers and waited for his eyes to flutter open. "D-danna why did you stop?" he asked in a small voice "I want to do something with you that you may not have experienced before" I said. I moved so I was on my hands and knees above him and slowly removed his boxers. Itachi's face turned red as I then removed my boxers. "I promise it will only hurt for a moment" I said as held out two fingers "suck" I said and Itachi opened his mouth. Once I deemed them to be lubricated enough I removed them from his mouth "I promise it won't hurt for long" I said and placed my fingers at Itachi's entrance. He squirmed and my member got even harder in anticipation. I gently pushed in one finger and wiggled it around. Itachi moaned again so I inserted the second finger and moved both fingers around.

My fingers brushed over the bundle of nerves that was his prostate, and Itachi arched his back. I scissored my fingers around and brushed over that little bundle of nerves again. I leant close to his ear "_you're_ _ready now Itachi_" I removed my fingers and replaced them with my member. I raised his legs around my waist and held his hand a bit tighter. "_I swear I'll stop if you tell me to_" Itachi nodded and I slowly pushed in. He shut his eyes and I heard him moan; I slowly sped up and the moans came more frequently. I wrapped my free hand around his member and pumped it in time with my thrusts. A few minutes later and; "SASORI…DANNA!" Itachi screamed out my name as he released his seed all over my hand. I claimed his mouth in a kiss as I came inside of him; and he pulled his hand free from mine and wrapped both his arms around my neck. He looked into my eyes "I think I love you danna" he said. I rested my head on his chest "me too brat" I said.

-x-

IxHell'sAngels: Finally chapter two is done with, so you likey so far? I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, but I've been trying to finish this effing chapter for a month. I'm not too happy how this chapter ended but on the other hand I can start planning for the massive angst-fest that is chapter three, so I'll see ya then.

I have one thing more to say.

IF YOU NO LIKE YAOI, YOU NO READ!

I SWEAR TO JASHIN ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BURN YOU IN HELL!

Until chapter three,

Arigato ^.^


End file.
